


Collection.

by Jettarah



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettarah/pseuds/Jettarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some random old (when I say old, I mean oooold) pieces of mine. I'm putting them here because I've lost most of my older works and it's kind of sad, if I'm honest, so I'm not willing to let it happen again. Please don't expect excellence or anything from these, I just enjoy reading them every now and then to not only see my progress, but to also remember the memories connected to the stories (because my memory by itself is rather pathetic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First and foremost, there was the guard,

Who past and body were both scarred;

He was strong, loyal, smart, and brave,

But had a tendency to misbehave;

He was never afraid to fight for what’s right,

In every sense, he was indeed a knight.

There was also the mistress,

She was far from listless;

She stole many a man’s attention,

As they vied for her affection;

But she had her eyes set on one,

Whom she considered par to none;

And then there was the joker.

His comedy was far from mediocre;

He’d open his mouth and soon thereafter,

The room would fill with applause and laughter;

Many fans and followers had he,

As he filled the world with jubilee;

And there was the artist

Tender-hearted and modest;

She tended to be someone’s distraction,

She was always a fatal attraction;

Wishing she was oblivious

To what she thought was lascivious;

Something she wished never to be discovered

And then there was the lover

And she’d be quick to agree

That a hopeless romantic was she;

She’d pour her heart unto the floor

And all the secrets that it bore;

Only to watch it hit the dirt

And soon would follow all the hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotdogs, noodles, mac and cheese,  
Knockoffs, Goodwill, hand-me-down tees.  
The van's been seized, the neighbor's a sleaze,   
But hey,   
Stealing his cable's a breeze.   
Poor mama never gets to be at ease  
Because these damn bill collectors are hard to appease  
When you suffer from our all-too-common disease  
That they all like to call poverty 

My mama's life's been anything but sublime  
See, thrice she's heard them wedding bells chime  
And thrice has she been left without a dime  
Cause my daddy? Yeah he committed a crime

And now he has to go and do the time  
15 years. And we fall back into this grime  
That clings to and marks you, and makes it harder to climb  
But it's okay. Cause i know one day we'll reach our prime 

You see, ain't no one ever said that life is fair  
In fact, sometimes it's Damn near impossible to bear  
And my mama and i know that beating poverty seems rare  
But we've already beaten dfacs and foster care  
So if you think we can't do it, then bet me. Dare.  
Cause as far as i see it, we're already half-way there

So it is here right now that i do declare  
That one day we're going to be millionaires...

_and the rest is lost. oh well._ :(


	3. A Leap of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, wow, this one is extra terrible. And definitely shows its age. Sorry, I don't know how I scored 100% on this in my creative writings class. It really is just...blech. But hey, at least I had titled this one!

You've shunned me  
(take a look around)  
because I won't believe  
(and tell me what you've found)  
in this hypocrisy  
(they're bodies on the ground)  
that you are telling me,  
and I ask you,  
"Are you proud?"

They call it a leap of faith,  
something to embrace,  
yet it's just one big disgrace,  
when you fall upon your face.  
It's destroying the human race,  
as we long for this imaginary place,  
an infinite, impossible chase,  
can't we just cut to the chase?*  
"Are you proud?"

I call it a slippery fall,  
when one man can take it all.  
We are waiting upon his call,  
to have our backs thrust up against the wall.  
You're all just so enthralled,  
but I sit here appalled,  
as we wait or midnight at this masquerade ball;  
Tell me, how can you stand so tall?  
"Are you proud?"

We say that we are learning from our history,  
but that should just show you our naivety.

Thousands upon thousands of  
bodies have dropped,  
to prove their god is stronger;  
it must be stopped.  
The Thirty Years War  
back in the day,  
Osama Bin Laden..  
here we are today.

Noah's ark,  
God's flood;  
here in the dark,  
the "Council of Blood."

Now we must deal with this humanity;  
When religion causes anarchy.

You've shunned me  
(take a look around)  
because I won't believe  
(and tell me what you've found)  
in this hypocrisy  
(they're bodies on the ground)  
that you are telling me,  
and I ask you,  
"Are you proud?"


	4. Investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, another title? Looks like I was growing at this point, maybe? Speaking of which, I think this one is much better than the last. Not necessarily good, but not terrible. Although it almost sounds like I'm condoning stalking by the end? (Don't stalk, kids!)

Who are you?  
A question that seems so absolute, understood, classic..  
Yet if you ask this question,  
I will ask in return,  
Why?  
Because who I am is not determined by me,  
but rather,  
it is determined _for_ me.

This, in turn,  
should show the redundancy of the question,  
because why ask a question,  
if you already know the answer?  
And why bother to answer,  
when you know there never really was a question?

Judgements and labels are all placed upon us,  
And many a time, we cannot prove them wrong,  
because who I am to you only considers my outer attributes;  
those that your senses are able to pick up,  
Where as who I am to me considers what I hide, as well.

You see me as I appear to be,  
whilst I analyze myself through the mirror.  
I see both what you see, and both what I see.

You would think that this would mean my label is the most appropriate;  
the most accurate, the most true,  
but no one is neither true to themselves nor to others.

Our mirrors are broken, and we only pick up the shards with the smoothest edges,  
and the most glistening reflections;  
and sweep the jagged, cracked pieces under the rug.  
Always there, but hardly seen,  
sometimes felt, sometimes suspected,  
but without an investigation,  
never a fact.

Only a feeling,  
an assumption,  
a belief or intuition,  
but never a fact.  
It is only a face when you investigate.

So rather,  
do not ask who one is...  
after all, there's a multitude of answers;  
a name,  
a religion,  
a nationality,  
but not a description.  
(What are you would be more correct,  
but far more rude.)  
Instead, don't ask,  
Investigate.


	5. Medieval.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say this; the way I set up my assignment notebook for the class is so much better than the works it contains. Like, holy hell, years later and I'm still impressed with the composition of everything _but_ my writing. Haha, what type of twisted world is this?

_Shink_ went the blade  
 _Whoosh_ went the wind  
 _Slice_ went the skin, and  
 _Crack_ went the bone.

_Choke_ went the man  
 _Pop_ went the body  
 _Crash_ went the sword, and  
 _Cackle_ went the killer.

_Patter_ went the feet  
 _Scuff_ went the knees  
 _Huff_ went the boy, and  
 _Yelp_ went he, too.

_Gallop_ went the horses  
 _Scamper_ went the killer  
 _Clatter_ went the chains, and   
_Shink_ went the blade.


	6. Hurricane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, this one is actually written to form the shape of a hurricane! (You know, like the symbol you see on the news when they're warning you one is coming? Or the one of hurricane escape route signs? Or is this just a Floridian thing?) Anyyyyway, I'm just gonna post a picture of it, 'cause no way in hell I'm taking the time to format this shit.

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/jettarah/media/20141130_181029.jpeg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I hope you can read it. Uhmm...I actually dealt with hurricanes a lot as a kid and we never left for them, so I guess I was writing about myself here? Haha. Because this would've been us if we were ever hit bad. ^^'


	7. The Devil's Messenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a poem that had to adhere to a specific kind of format. I don't recall what the name of said format is, but I'm sure you'll be able to pick up on it.

_Black,_ the talons glisten  
 _Black,_ the eyes twinkle  
 _Black,_ the heart pumps

A hellish sound from a hellish creature  
With a hellish message from Hell itself  
 _Black,_ the talons glisten

With unwilling ears one will hear  
A ghoulish cry when one shall die  
 _Black,_ the heart pumps

So graceful He stands when so awkward, you fall  
So blissful the Bird when so horrid his call  
 _Black,_ the talons glisten

With glee, he shall come, slicing the air  
Try to flee--when you're pulled by your hair  
 _Black,_ the heart pumps

How ironic it is, when you're flame has gone out  
To be thrown in the fire, no wings for the route  
 _Black,_ the talons glisten  
 _Black,_ the heart pumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me why a reference to God/Heaven/Hell/religion has been made in every piece but one so far when I was/am Agnostic? Haaaa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN MY CHAPTER NOTES I AM USING THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN, SO IF YOU ARE RELIGIOUS AND EASILY OFFENDED, THEN PLEASE SKIP, AND ALSO JUST LIKE DELETE ME FROM YOUR BRAIN'S COOKIES BECAUSE I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON TO BE AROUND AND WILL CONSTANTLY, ALBEIT UNINTENTIONALLY, STOMP ALL OVER YOUR LORD'S NAME. IT'S BAD. REALLY BAD. I AM BEYOND HELPING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NO JOKE. This, too, is religious in a way. Even all of my internal groans were religious (in order of when thought: "oh my fucking god", "holy hell", "Jesus fucking Christ", and "mother of god", to be exact.) Someone help. I think I'm having an identity crisis.

Salt water blurs your vision and burns your cuts.  
Yet you still run,  
While everyone chants,   
"It's not possible, it's not probable."  
Why won't you listen?  
Dreams don't come true;  
You're only going to hurt yourself in the end.

On your hands and knees you collapse.  
Yet you still crawl,  
While everyone laughs,  
"It's not possible, it's not plausible."  
Why won't you listen?  
There are no goals;  
Only disappointment arrives in the end.

White feathers taped on white pipe cleaners,  
Tied with white lace on your white bodice.  
Those wings won't let you fly;  
You'll never even leave the ground.  
You've been set up for failure.

Fingers brush silk,  
As the fragrance of ambrosia,  
Milk and Honey,  
Caress your senses.  
Heaven is so close;  
Can you taste it?  
Yet you still hear the angels chant,  
"It's not not possible, it's not probable."  
Jesus will deny you at the pearly gates;  
God will laugh at the nerve you had to even try;  
Yet you still fly.

And as we watch you rise,  
With arms stretched wide,  
We're falling to the ground.  
False superiority  
Has crashed down upon us.  
The clouds have swallowed you.

Scraped and bruised,  
Broken and bleeding,  
We cry to the heavens,  
"It's not possible, it's not probable, it's not plausible!"  
Come back down to us!

The angels  
Circle you  
Embrace you  
Care for you..  
Tell me,  
Did you find Jesus?  
Is God truly there?  
And does he truly care?

It's not possible, it's not probable.  
Even with the odds stacked against you,  
You strove and fought and cried,  
And made your way to the finish line.

Here we are  
The rain mixing with our tears  
Drain our blood away  
Erase the pain away  
Start again  
This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be honest, I actually was going through a sort of identity crisis at this point in my life...haaaa...is it obvious in my work?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to mimic the style of a song we like. I picked Saraba by The GazettE because apparently I was all "Fuck the mainstream so hard it can't even speak English anymore."   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4c8YGPBSeuk  
> (P.S. I apparently made my teacher a fan of them, so go me, I guess.)

Sitting in front of the television, we see the bodies fall  
Piled upon one another, all fighting for one more breath  
How is war necessary for peace?  
We sit here, emotionless to their cries  
but if we really think, they're the same as you and me  
Isn't it hypocritical to take their lives, when we are the same?  
We call them "the enemy", but in their eyes we are the same  
But no matter how many times I push this idea upon you  
you still cannot answer the question of why we kill one another?

False peace amongst our country, we turn on one another  
Deprived of our dose of violence, we'll bring our own  
Turning on your brothers, your comrades, do you not see this craziness?

Soldiers put their life on the line without a second thought  
We shall never forget their sacrifices, for you and for me

Farewell to those who have fallen for peace  
Farewell to those who loved enough to go to war  
If only we'll realize it will never promote change  
Our flags will puncture each other's land,  
only to be pulled up once again

WE'LL PUT UP OUR WHITE FLAGS, have them sway in the air  
A world of happiness and freedom will ensue  
WE'LL PUT UP OUR WHITE FLAGS, for everyone to see  
The innocent lives shall be spared  
WE'LL PUT UP OUR WHITE FLAGS, have them sway in the air  
A world of happiness and freedom will ensue  
WE'LL PUT UP OUR WHITE FLAGS, for everyone to see  
The innocent lives shall be spared, families together

Farewell, to those who have fallen in order to protect us, protect our freedom  
I am proud to be from the same lands  
I have taken from your deaths knowledge  
Only pain and suffering can come from war  
I shall never forget it ever  
and I thank you once more for protecting us  
and I shall do my best to protect your legacy  
Farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft. Proud to be from the same lands. Idek if I was BSing or not there?


	10. A Misconception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, let me lend some back story first. My government name is Jessica. I've gone by Jetta for the past eight+ years now for personal reasons. 
> 
> Uhm...well, my high school was a little over 80% POC, and many people had names that reflected their genetic make-up/culture (like Aashka or Arisbeida). Anyway, one day I heard someone talking about how the students at my school were going to have issues getting hired because of their 'exotic' names and while I realize that, statically, this is unfortunately true, it just made me really mad because of how they were saying it. "Her parents should have thought of that before naming her something like that." Really? They should whitewash their fucking children? Nah, I don't think so. Maybe employers should stop judging a book by their cover...or, you know, stop thinking names like Ashanti are 'exotic' just because it isn't something as common/White as Jessica is. (Just fyi, Ashanti is actually pretty close to Jessica in popularity, but it was the girl's name who they were talking about so that's why I used it.) So it was kind of the inspiration behind this piece. 
> 
> Notice how I used all A names? Fufufu, this is how horrible my humor is. I find that so amusing. (Also, I love all three of these names, nghhhhh.)

Names;  
They tell you who and what we are;  
where we've been and what we've done;  
who we know and what we have.  
They're our identity,  
the first thing we say.  
"Hi, my name is..."  
And we've given a story.  
Our story.  
Possibly the most important part.

Jetta;  
What if I tell you that's my name?  
Can you tell me who I am,  
What I am,  
Where I've been,  
What I've done?  
Can you tell me who I know?  
What I have and what I own?  
This is my identity,  
The first fact I told you.  
"Hi, my name is Jetta."  
And I've given you a story,  
My story.  
Possibly the most important part.

Jessica;  
What if I tell you that's my name?

Oh, I'm sorry, did I confused you?  
Surely one person cannot have two names,  
'else they have two identities.  
No longer a who but a they,  
no longer a her but a them,  
not an I but a we;  
Who _we_ are, what _we_ are,  
where _we've_ been, what _we've_ done.  
Do _we_ know the same people?  
Do _we_ have the same things?  
This is _our_ identity,  
It's the first thing that _we_ told you.  
"Hi, my name is Jetta _and_ Jessica."  
And _we've_ given you a story,  
 _Our_ story.  
Possibly the most important part.

Can you tell me,  
based off of my names.  
who and what I am and where I've been,  
what I've done and who I know?  
Has my name told you what I have and what I own?  
Can you tell me what I look like and what I sound like?  
My wants and my needs?  
Do you know my identity?  
My _identities?_  
What's the first thing I told you?  
"Hi, my name is Jetta." and "Hi, my name is Jessica.",  
am I just a confused girl who's not worth your time?  
Do you know my story,  
from something as simple as a name?  
Is that really the most important part?  
I have a name, yes.  
In fact, I have plenty.  
But that's simply an identity,  
 _not a personality._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just want to say that my two names really do carry two completely different personalities/histories/what-have-you. Those who know me as Jessica know that I go by Jetta now, but most still refer to me as the former. Probably 90% of the people who know me as Jetta don't even realize that's not my birth name. I'm also called Jenna a lot on accident. Ha. It's my fault; I'm lazy with enunciation. Blahhh. Oh, well.
> 
> SNK nerds: let's just say Jessica is equivalent to Krista and Jetta is closer to Historia. I hope this helps, 'cause I suck at describing myself!


	11. I Am...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so with this piece, all the parts before the ellipsis were provided for us and we basically filled in the blanks to describe ourselves. It was the class ice breaker.

I am...strong and independent.  
I wonder...what happens after death.  
I hear...children crying.  
I see...bodies on the ground.  
I want...a world of peace.  
I am...strong and independent.  
I pretend...the world is better than it is.  
I feel...the softness of a rose's petal.  
I touch...the thorns hidden beneath.  
I worry...that beauty will one day die.  
I cry...at the ignorance we all live in.  
I am...strong and independent.  
I understand...that you have to take the world as it is, but  
I say...we can make it better.  
I dream...that one day, you will say this, too.  
I try...to erase the sorrows of the world.  
I hope...that my efforts are enough.  
I am...strong and independent.

But I am not immune to this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idr if we were supposed to repeat the I Am part, if I was being lazy, or if I was using the repetition for impact. Any are easy for me to believe, ha. Uhm...I feel like I need to say this--I was in a really dark place during every work in this collection, just fyi. But since I was turning this shit in, I kind of forced a happier tone into things? Like, if I kept things as they were, it would all have been really dark and I was afraid they would ship me off to a mental ward. No joke, I seriously feared this so fucking bad. So that's why, if you feel like everything has an underlying depressing tone to it, it's because it does. But I think my younger self did a good job at covering it up, maybe?


	12. Invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This one does allude to suicide. It does not explicitly mention it. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with that!

_Dead_  
The words from your mouth  
Dead  
The stare from your eyes  
Dead  
The movement of your body  
Dead  
The person you once were 

The whispers pass by  
Playing with you hair  
Unheard, unnoticed

The whispers of your name  
Carrying across the room  
Are soon as dead  
As you

Yet here I am  
Still screaming  
 _Can't you hear me?_

The people pass by  
Bumping into your shoulders  
Unfelt, unmoved

The people you once knew  
Running across the room  
Are soon as uncaring  
As you

Yet here I am  
Still shaking  
 _Can't you feel me?_

The tears pass by  
Sliding on your cheeks  
Untouched, unhealed

The tears that you once cried  
Blurring all of the room  
Are soon as nonexistent  
As you

Yet here I am  
Still crying  
 _Can't you see me?_

_Dead_  
The words from my mouth  
Dead  
The stare from my eyes  
Dead  
The movement from my body  
Dead  
The person I once was 

But my tears are still coming  
And my blood is still flowing  
And maybe your memory will exit one day, too  
Fall with my tears  
Drain with my blood  
And maybe my memory will exit with it, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe I reached a _slightly_ darker place by this point and didn't care about what happened anymore, he he...he....


End file.
